Hidden Memories
by mionerocks
Summary: What if when the Doctor and Rose found Jack he had someone with him? The Doctor knows who and what she is, but for some reason she doesn't. Will he be able to help her remember? And with the looming threat of the Daleks will she even want to remember? The first in the Stolen Time Saga. 9/OC


**Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

**Hello, this is my first attempt at writing a fanfiction, but this idea for a Doctor Who fanfic has been stuck in my head for a while, so I thought I would give it a go Hope that you enjoy.**

**Oh and Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who only Jesse ( if I did Nine would have been around for a bit longer)**

_A tall uniformed man with dark hair and grey eyes peers up at a blonde girl hanging from a barrage balloon with a Union Jack shirt on through binoculars of an advanced technological design. Next to him, a woman with a mane of long, blonde hair and _hazel eyes stood next to him. She was wearing a fitted, yellow dress with a black belt around her waist and yellow, small heeled shoes.

She looked at the man with an amused expression on her face

"Sooooooooooo are you going to let me have a closer look"

He answers her without looking away

"I don't think she's your type, Jesse"

"Well maybe I want to broaden my horizons a bit Jack, besides I love adrenaline junkies no matter what gender or species"

"Get those light's out please!"

_The soldiers begin to clear the room._

"Come on, down to the shelter."

_A soldier called Algy approaches Jesse and Jack, who is still watching the blonde through the binoculars._

"Jack, Miss? Are you going down to the shelter? Only, I've got to go off on some silly guard duty."  
_He looks out and spots what Jack is looking at._

"Ah! Barrage balloon, eh?"

"Must've come loose, happens now and then. Don't you RAF boys use them for target practice?!

_Jack zooms in on the Blondes bum._

"Excellent bottom, hey Jesse what are you ….."

Jesse swipes away the _binoculars while Jack is distracted, holds them up to her eyes with one hand, while using the other to stop him from taking them off her._

_"Hmmmmmm not bad, not bad, not the smartest bottom considering it's currently hanging from a barrage balloon in the middle of an air raid, but still not bad" _

"I say, old man. There's a time and a place. Look - you and Miss Jessica should really be off."

_Jack turns to face him._  
"Sorry, old man."_  
_I've gotta go and meet a girl. But you've got an excellent bottom too.

_He slaps Algy's bottom on the way out to emphasise this point. Algy looks rather pleased. The pleased look was soon replaced with one of shock when he felt someone pinch his bottom. He span around just in time to see Jesse walking away, she turned around to face him, she starts walking backwards smirking all the while_

"_Well, what can I say" she shrugs her shoulders, her hazel eyes gleaming with mischief._

"_My baby brother learned from the best"_

_She turned back around with a small laugh, and walked out of the door to catch up with Jack._

Jesse walked out of the hall, and spotted Jack waiting for her.

_"So are we going to save the death defying blonde?"_

Jack turned to her with a smirk. "With an entrance and shirt like that, how could I possibly resist?"

She gave a small laugh, "_She had you at….at_ …..**ahhhhh**" she whimpered, leaning against the wall, trying to hold herself up.

Jack rushed towards her, gripping her arms and holding her upright.

_Jesse, Jess what's wrong? Is it your head? Did you take your medicine? Jesse come on talk to me"_

The pressure in the back of her mind was getting hotter. It was difficult to form words.

_"I took it…ah ..must have ….mmmmm warn..off. Jack it burns" _she cried, tears flowing down her cheeks, her eyes shut tightly in pain. Her hands pressed against the back of her head, through her heir as if that would stop the pain.

Her knees buckled and she went the ground, taking Jack with her.

"_Jess"_

_"Jess"_

"_**JESSE!**_"

Her world went dark.

* * *

She woke up on her bed, in the ship that she and Jack shared to voices. She recognized Jacks voice, along with a female voice. Wait who was? Ahhhhhh that's right. The adrenaline junkie. She must have been out for a while.

"_So, this companion of yours - does he handle the business?"_

"_Well, I delegate a lot of that, yeah."_

_"Well, maybe we should go find him."_

Now would be the time to interrupt.

_"Find who?_" she pushed herself up off the bed.

"_Ah, sleeping beauty how you doing"_

_" I'll be fine. Nothing I can't handle, so this is our resident dare devil, I been looking forward to meeting you. I'm Jesse."_

She offered her a small smile, the pressure in her head had lessened but it would come back and soon. The sleep she'd had only dulled it for a bit. So she needed to get her medicine before it came back full force.

"_Dare devil wha?_" the girl frowned.

Jesse smiled and gave a small laugh.

"_ Anyone who can travel by barrage balloon, in the middle of an air raid in 1941 whilst wearing a Union Jack shirt, has earned the title of dare devil, of adrenaline junkie, take your pick."_

The blonde girl gave a short breathless laugh, but Jesse wasn't sure if it was because she found what she said funny, or she was just overwhelmed by it.

She turned her attention to Jack.

_"So who are we trying to find?"_

_"A Mr Spock, her friend and hopefully our new business partner"_

_"Well you know what to do, start finding" _

_"And how're you gonna do that?"_

_"Easy. I'll do a scan for alien tech."_

_He begins the scan using the device on his wrist._

_"You two go ahead; I'm going to see if I can find something to get rid of this headache. I'll catch up"_

"_How will you know where we are?_" Dare devil asked

Jesse lifted up her arm showing the same device on her wrist

"_Don't worry my little adrenaline junkie, I'm good to go. Jack my pain meds are in my bag"_

"_Yeah, and?"_ Jack questioned one eyebrow raised

_"And I left my bag back there."_ She offered him a cheeky smile " _So, could you just drop me off and I'll catch up"_

_"Alright Jess I'll drop you off then we'll meet you there"_

_"Sounds like a plan."_

* * *

"_I'm going to kill him_" Jesse huffed out as looked into another empty room.

"_I mean how difficult is it to wait for me by the entrance, he knows I don't like big buildings. To many bloody rooms, I always get lost._"

She always spoke her thoughts out loud, no matter what she was thinking, who she was with or even if she was like now for example completely alone. She just couldn't stand silence. There always had to be something there to distract her, even if it was her own voice because if there wasn't anything to distract her then she started to think about things. Things she couldn't remember. Things that when she tried to remember they hurt. Like now for instance, her pain medicine had yet to kick in. The hot pressure building up in the back of her head was still there. It seemed to be more intense today.

She heard voices at the end of the corridor, behind the large, double doors.

She picked up her pace, muttering under her breath all the while.

_"You had better hope that's you Jack"_

As she got closer to the door the voices became clearer.

_Anyway... whatever's happening here has got NOTHING to do with that ship._

_What IS happening here, Doctor?_

_Human DNA's being rewritten... by an idiot._

_"Hey, you could have waited for me you know!"_

_"This place is like a maze"_

Jesse strode into the hospital room, heading straight towards Jack

"_How's your head?_" he asked, concern clear in his voice.

She offered him a small smile, and waved away his concern.

"_Its fine_" she looked in the leather coat clad, big eared mans direction, stepped towards him with her hand stretched out in front of her to introduce herself.

_"So you must be the mysterious Mr Spock, I'm Jesse, don't call me Jessica"_

Her smile started to fade when she realized that he wasn't shaking her hand. He was just staring her, mouth dropped and eyes wide with shock. She would have laughed at his expression were it not for the fact that the pressure in her head was getting stronger.

Dare devil as she like to call her stepped towards him, worry etched on her face.

_"Doctor, what's wrong? Doctor?"_

Ignoring her he stepped closer to Jesse, joy and relief starting to seep into his shocked face.

"_Jester"_ he whispered in awe.

_"How did know to call me that? Do I know you? Do you know me?"_

She rushed out. If he knew her from before maybe he could fill in some of the blanks about her.

_"Jester? I thought your name was Jesse._" Devil interrupted confused.

"_Jesse is short for Jester_" Jesse said, not taking her eyes off the Doctor.

Her hand, gravitated up to her necklace and she gripped it tight. She was suddenly pulled into a tight hug.

"_Hey, hands I'm all for public affection but maybe you should buy her a drink first_"

Jack said, looking ready to step in if needed.

"_This is fantastic, you're alive! How did you escape? How long have you been stuck here?"_

_"Hold up one minute! What are you…just buck up for a sec"_

She pushed him away. Holding him at arm's length.

"_What do you mean alive? Escape what? Who are you?"_

"_I'm the Doctor! You know me. How did you escape the Time War?"_

He asked her getting irritated at her attitude. He knew that she loved to pull pranks, anything for a good laugh, but this was serious.

_"Why would I need to escape the Time War? That was between the Deleks and the Time lords. Why would I have been involved? I human for goodness sake" _

She bit back a wince.

The pressure in her head was getting worse. Almost like something was trying to barge in

"_Of course you were involved you're a…wait what did you say?"_

The Doctors face paled, the joy and relief that graced his face only moments before was replaced with a devastating realization.

She didn't know who he was!

She didn't know who she was!

She didn't know she was a Time Lady!

* * *

Jesse didn't know what to make of this man; it was quite clear that he know her or that he thought he did. Judging by the devastated look on his face she'd go for the first option. She had hoped that if someone from her past appeared that it might jog her memory, but there was nothing. He didn't seem familiar to her; she didn't feel anything when she looked at him there was just nothing. Well there was the pressure building up in her head, which was thankfully becoming numb to her due to the medication. She had to admit that this was a very disappointing development, whatever coursed her to lose her memories had obviously done a very thorough job. Maybe if she spent some time with him, asked him questions about her life maybe that will spark something in her.

However before she could do any of that there was something she needed to do first.

"Why are all these people in gas masks?" she asked looking around at the people on the beds, before turning her head to Jack.

"Have you landed us in one of those clubs again, if so tell me now because I'd rather not be here when things get going"

She turned away from his amused expression to face Dare Devil, OK she really needs to learn her name soon, and the Doctor (or big eared biker man)

"Don't get me wrong I'm very open minded"

"Jess"

"But seeing my baby brother's bare arse is where I draw the line"

The Doctor let out a shocked laugh at that. Oh yes it was defiantly her. Memory or no she was still the same blunt, inappropriate and if the cheeky, knowing smile was anything to go by, caring Jester he knew and loved. She could never stand someone being unhappy in her presence. This was good. She still had traits from her old self seeping through her memory loss. After he's finished saving the human race ( again!) he can get her back to the TARDIS, run a scan and figure out where they go from there. Good plan.

"JESS!"

"What?"

Jack raised an eyebrow at her "It was one time, it was only for a second and you should have knocked" he smirked, enjoying their banter.

"That one second traumatized me greatly and there was no door just a bunch of hanging beads. What was I supposed to kno… why are the gas mask people doing that?"

The rest of them turned to see the gas mask people getting up out of their beds. Followed by a chorus of.

Mummy

Mummy

Mummy

Mummy

_The gas-mask people begin to enclose them._

"Don't let them touch you." The Doctor exclaimed pushing Rose behind him whilst placing a protective arm in front of Jesse, pulling her buck towards him

"What happens if they touch us?" Devil squeaked out, terrified.

You're looking at it. The Doctor replies.

"This is not what I had planned for today!" Jesse exclaimed as the gas mask people, still chanting "Mummy" backed the four of them against the wall.

* * *

OK, so that's all for now. I did take the last version of this down because I wanted to have one episode per chapter. I will be updating when I can( hopefully one episode a week). Review if you wish, tell me what you thing of Jesse/Jester. Again I'm a first time writer here so critic in any form is welcomed :)


End file.
